Mi Destino es estar Junto a Ti
by Taishu Luna
Summary: 5 amigas, tan diferentes y iguales al mismo tiempo. Se ayudan mutuamente pero al conocer a las personas de su alrededor logran unir a una pareja que nunca pensó ser eso, PAREJA
1. Chapter 1

**Nanami** = Líder de la manada Mitsikari (Mitsuki = oscuridad; Hikari = luz) e hija del Lord del Sur / Características = Su cabello era de una tonadas castaño oscuro, su piel era como la nieve, sus ojos verde esmeralda y sus labios de un color de cereza.

Personalidad = Alegre, segura y con un carácter fuerte pero medio bipolar. Pero su liderazgo el tal que es capaz de dar su vida por los miembros de la manada

Marca = Estrella de 6 puntas.

Poderes = Ver la mente y el alma de las personas.

Armas = Espada (Nombre de espada) = Sufrimiento (Refleja la peores pesadillas de sus enemigos)

Vestimenta =

 **Zoe** = Sanadora de la manada / Características = Ella tenia características muy raras entre sus personas, es decir, si cabello era de un azul eléctrico cuando los de sus clase tiene cabello la mayoría negro; otras características seria su altura, era mayor que los demás, junto a su piel blanca sin descontar la rareza de sus ojos grises; lo que en su raza serian en comparación a ella, pelo negro, de baja estatura, piel bronceada y ojos en su mayoría tonalidades oscuras.

Personalidad = Amable y tierna con las personas que ella conocía; pero a pesar de eso dura con los desconocidos y sus enemigos no se salvaban de eso.

Marca = Sol.

Poderes = Súper-velocidad, la capacidad de ver ciertos sucesos del futuro, la sanación y la poder mover cosas con la mente.

Arma = Espada (Nombre de la espada)= Electro (Lanza relámpagos); Huracán (Destruye todo con lo que encuentra, fuertes ráfagas de viento) y Regeneración (Si su dueño lo decide, el poder de sanar heridas de gravedad)

Vestimenta =

 **Luna** = Investigadora (Ninja) de la manada / Características = Altura media, de un metro sesenta y ocho; cabello negro como la noche mientras está en forma humana y blanco como la nieve cuando se transforma; ojos color rojo en forma humana y azul zafiro en su forma original; su piel como la porcelana y una voz de los mismos ángeles.

Personalidad = Arrogante; sin miedo a nada, ni a la misma muerte; sentimental pero no lo demuestra.

Marca = Dragón.

Poderes= Parkour, fuerza, la capacidad de crear cosas con su energía y cambiar su forma física de un demonio a una simple humana junto con sus ropas.

Armas = Capacidad de crear armas de energía, pero posee una espada (Corazón helado) = Ilusión (Con un solo movimiento esta no lastima pero engañar a su oponente dándole la ilusión de no agotarse y poco a poco este se va agotando hasta el punto caer casi muerto al suelo); Fuego del infierno (Lanza cortes como cuchillas que queman todo a su paso y este fuego no se apaga hasta que su dueño quiera) y Noctor (Este congela a su víctima de dentro hacia fuera)

Vestimenta =

 **Adry** = Sacerdotisa de la manada / Características = Alta, de contextura delgada, ojos negros y de larga cabellera azabache pero la característica que más la representa es que es de la época moderna, es decir, que es capaz de viajar en el tipo.

Personalidad = Valiente, inteligente y la única capaz de tranquilizar en su modo a Luna.

Marca = Estrella.

Poderes = Espirituales.

Armas = Arco y flechas.

Vestimentas =


	2. Comienzo y perdidas

Toda esta historia comienza en el antiguo Japón o mejor dicho, en la época del Sengoku. 5 amigas muy diferentes la una de la otra pero estas diferencias fueron lo que unieron a este grupo tan diferente.

Empecemos este relato, 2 chicas del grupo paseaban por el bosque mientras hablaban de cosas diferentes hasta que salto un tema más importante que el resto.

?- Oye Zoe, Carol no se a reportado ¿Que raro? Y Adry tampoco- mientras miraba media rara a su amiga.

Zoe- Si que raro.¿Que pasara? ¿Tampoco Adry? Esto es muy raro; ¿¡No lo crees!?- dijo ella media alterada por la situación.

?- Oye ¿Y si Naraku las habrá secuestrado?- con esto logro que se compañera se asustara aun más.

Zoe- ¡No digas eso! Deberiamos pedirle ayuda a Sesshy- pronuncio mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con estrellas.

?- Seee.

Zoe- Vamos a pedirle ayuda, Nanami- dijo ya entusiasmada por la idea

Nanami- Si, vamos.

Zoe- Pero yo voy primero y luego tú, je je je.

Nanami- Estas bien pero pilas con ese sapo chillón; ya sabes como se pone cuando nos acercamos a su "amo bonito"- dijo mientras hacia comillas con sus dedos y imitaba la vos de ese dichoso sapo.

Zoe- Tu te encargas de él mientras hablas con Sesshy. ¿Va?

Nanami- Vale.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
